marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Revenge of the Cosmic Ghost Rider Vol 1 1
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Scott Hepburn | CoverArtist2 = Antonio Fabela | Production1_1 = Carlos Lao | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = I know it hurts. I know. But you earned it, pirate. Inch by inch. And for once you're doing a kindness. I need that rotten soul of yours to regrow my legs. | Speaker = The Rider | StoryTitle1 = Part 1 of 5 | Writer1_1 = Dennis Hallum | Penciler1_1 = Scott Hepburn | Inker1_1 = Scott Hepburn | Colourist1_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer1_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor1_1 = Darren Shan | Editor1_2 = Lauren Amaro | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Unnamed prison guards ** *** *** Numerous unidentified others * Prisoners ** Krandi's brother ** Numerous unnamed others * Unidentified creature * Cosmic King's pirate crew ** ** ** Numerous unnamed others Other Characters: * * Galactic Senate * Black Water Crew ** Krandi ** Unnamed others * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Numerous unidentified alien species * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Shi'ar Super-Max Intergalactic Prison *** *** Unidentified planet **** Unidentified Shi'ar colony ** ** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******* ******** ********* ***** ****** * ** Items: * , , and Category:Cyttorak (Earth-TRN666)/Minor Appearances * * ''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' * * * and * and Vehicles: * Unnamed pirate ship * * Cosmic King's ship | Synopsis1 = | StoryTitle2 = Semper Fight | Writer2_1 = Donny Cates | Penciler2_1 = Geoff Shaw | Inker2_1 = Geoff Shaw | Colourist2_1 = Matt Milla | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor2_1 = Lauren Amaro | Editor2_2 = Darren Shan | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** St. Michael's Cemetery ** ** * Items: * and Category:Cyttorak (Earth-TRN666)/Minor Appearances * * and * - knife Vehicles: * Events: * | Synopsis2 = | Solicit = Cosmic Ghost Rider is back, baby! But with a reputation like his, it’s only a matter of time before the law catches up to the future Frank Castle and tries to put him in chains - too bad for the law, chains are Castle’s weapons of choice these days. Now in an intergalactic prison, the Rider is going to turn his cage into an all-out cage match! Who’s going to be the last alien standing?! Find out in this all new miniseries from Dennis “Hopeless” Hallum (MARVEL’S SPIDERMAN: CITY AT WAR) and Scott Hepburn (DEADPOOL)! Plus - Don’t miss out on a brand new short story from the guys who started it all, Donny Cates (ABSOLUTE CARNAGE) and Geoff Shaw (GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY)! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included